A very Cullen Christmas
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: Ever wonder how christmas was at the cullen household? WEll for you people who love the holiday spirit, this is the perfect story, no smut this time but its warming. original pairings e/b em/r a/j c/e


A Very Cullen Christmas

"Bella Please?" Alice begged. God I hated when she begged. It was the Cullen's first human Christmas in 100 some odd years. Of course Alice wanted to help design the house. But I had to let her do something. "Fine Alice, you can decorate the house but only the house."

"Thanks Bella you won't be disappointed" she jumped and hugged me. So I asked Edward to get a Christmas tree with me. At first he disagreed saying what's the point god hates me anyway. But I persuaded him and he's going so I could be happy. I walked up stairs to see if Edward was ready. I knocked on his door. "Come in" he yelled. It sounded like he was hurrying. I opened up the door. He was pulling a sweater o that looked like it literally came from the 1920's. Well I read the tag and the name doesn't sound familiar. He turned around and gave me a kiss. "so what do you think?" he asked me. "Umm… its nice, but I could get you another sweater that looks better" I pleaded.

"NO" he screamed at me. Why is he so upset all of a sudden.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing" his smirk frowned

"You have to tell me, I want Christmas to be perfect for you"

"Well this is the first Christmas without my mom, I miss her so much, and this is the sweater she gave me the last Christmas I had with her" he started to feel sad.

"God only if vampires could cry. I would be bawling my eyes out." I sat next to him humming. "What are you singing Bella?"

"Well it's a song my mom sings for me when I'm feeling down" I told him. "Well sing it for me" he asked.

"Fine" I said but it might be hard for me to sing. So Edward and I walked down to the piano. Thank god his family wasn't there. "So what are you going to sing?" he asked

"Umm…" I started to think. "The song is called O Holy Night"

"Oh I don't know that song, actually us Cullens don't know any Christmas carols". "Do you mind if you just sing it accapella for me?" he asked

"Sure" I said "just give me an A on the piano" he did as I instructed. I started to sing. "O holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear saviours birth." I really got into the song and I was killing it in a good way. But once I was done I noticed the whole Cullen family standing around me. I looked around they all cheered towards me. "Good job Bella" they all said.

"Sing another one Bella" Emmett asked in a way. But since they're already home I mind as well. So I picked Joy to the world. It shocked me that the Cullens except for Esme new any Christmas carols. So we sang for hours until I realized that Edward and I had to chop down the perfect tree for Christmas. He said he would run me to the best wood in Washington for small pine trees. So Edward and I took his Volvo to the Greek woods. He put me on his back and we ran to this perfect spot. We both walked around looking for the perfect tree. But Edward was staring at me the whole time. "What's wrong Edward?"

"Oh nothing, I just was wondering why this Christmas is making you work so hard for me?"

"Well I want Christmas to be perfect for you"

"Baby, with you here it already is"

Oh my god I thought that was so cute. But I don't want him to ruin this Christmas. "I know sweetie, but I want to do this right"

"Fine, but can I try something while were up here?"

"Umm…Sure"

He leaned over my lips and kissed me passionately. It was the first time he ever kissed me like that. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing I'm just remembering what I got for you for Christmas"

"Ooo well I'm still thinking, I have an Idea I just need the right people" Well we found the right Christmas tree. It was big but the Cullen's could fit a huge tree in their house. Well Edward carried the tree while running me to the Volvo in the snow. "Here Bella"

"Why are you giving the keys to me?"

"Oh, well I thought this would be an early Christmas present"

"What? You're giving me the Volvo?"

"Yes, because you need a new car and I'm getting a new one anyway"

"Oh my god thank you" I hugged him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "But after you bring this home, I'm not giving it back until Christmas"

"Oh you're such a big tease"

"I know" as he kissed me back he actually let his tongue search my mouth.

"Wow" I said as we were panting.

"I know, now I want you so bad" he leaned me up against the Volvo and I could feel the bulge increasing in his pants. I wanted to see if he'll let me go any farther. So I slowly moved my hand to his bulge. But for once he didn't refuse. Edward pulled away saying that Alice is getting pissed because we're not home yet. "She knows what we were about to do".

"Leave it to Alice, to ruin a nice moment" I kissed him once more time and he ran away before I could even say goodbye. So I started the Volvo to get back. But I got a text message and it was probably from Alice, so I flipped the phone and it wasn't Alice.

#484-903-godd

Hello my name is Diane, I would like to meet you Bella, it's a weird surprise.

I started to think who the hell is Diane. Well if she is going to try to kill me I could just call Edward. So what the hell I'll meet her. So I got the directions to this hotel in Forks. It's not far from the Cullens. Well I knocked on room 4b. A tall slender woman with bronze hair and green eyes answered the door. Her face looked so familiar. "Hi Bella, I'm Diane"

"Hi" I stuttered. "So what did you want to meet me for?"

"Well Bella I have to tell you something!"

"Well what is it?"

"You won't believe me when I tell you"

"Try me" I wanted her to hesitate.

"Well my full name is Diane Masen". I dropped my jaw and couldn't believe it. Edwards mom.

"But you're suppost to be dead" I stated

"Well I am, still, but god wanted me to see my son for this Christmas"

"But"-

"I know it's a lot, but you can't tell Edward, yet because I want it to be a surprise" I just sat there stunned and shocked "Bella?"

"yes" was all I could say.

"Can you promise me not to tell Edward, I want to surprise him on Christmas day?"

"Umm…yeah"

"Oh don't worry I know what Edward has become and I'm proud of him for the good he has done"

"Oh ok"

"I also have another surprise". Oh no what could it be? I saw 4 orbs float towards me. The orbs turned into 4 lovely women. "Hi Bella" they all said.

"Uh hi"

One introduced herself as Emmett's mom, another Rosalie's mom, another as Jaspers and another as Alice's. "Oh Alice never saw this coming in the future" Edwards mom stated. Well we ended talking for about 4 hours. I looked at the clock and told them that Edward was waiting for me. We said our goodbyes and I promised to keep it as a secret until Christmas which was tomorrow. Crap I still have to go shopping for everyone. I texted Edward saying I have to do last minute shopping. He said okay, god the snow was really piling up better hurry. I quickly got to target to get everything. I looked at my list.

Alice- 2 tickets for a 2 week cruise

Renee-G1

Rosalie-Armani shoes (Fake Armani)

Charlie-Guitar

Edward-New Debussy cd

Emmett-101 new and good jokes of the 21st century

Jasper-Clothing

Esme-14k gold necklace

Jacob- a king sized bed and a joke gift ( playgirl mag)

Billy- new outfit

I got everyone my Christmas gift and I was exhausted. I walked outside and everything was covered about 4 feet. I know I couldn't get the car out so I called Edward. "hello" he said in a sexy voice.

"Hello, umm… yeah I can't get the Volvo out of the snow so could you come and" In a flash before could finish he picked me up and ran me home. I got through the door and Charlie hugged me.

"HI bells"

"Hi dad and no you can't see the gifts I got"

"Fine" as he stomped off the bed. I got out the wrapping paper. But I had Target deliver the bed to Jacob Christmas morning. I finally got the wrapping done and put the gifts in my closet. I passed out and fell asleep. I woke up with bright lights in my window. "Ahh Christmas morning" there was a knock on my door.

"Bells you up?"

"Yes dad come in" he came in with a smile on his face and hot coco in his hand. That was another ritual that me and Charlie shared. "Merry Christmas Bella"

"Merry Christmas Dad" he hugged me and gave me hot coco. "Well lets go open up the gifts" I walked down the stairs and saw a cute little Christmas tree with a mountain of presents. "Wow dad you didn't have to get me all of this" I was happy.

"I know but I wanted to" I gave Charlie his gift and he loved it. There was another knock at the front door. I opened it up and it was Jacob. "Oh Bella I loved the bed and it's the perfect size and Billy loved his gift" then he whispered "That joke gift was funny it had the whole family laughing" he gave me a hug.

"Well dad I'll be home later tonight I'm going to Edwards"

"Okay see you later Bells"

"Bye dad" Me and Jacob headed over to the Cullens. I wonder how they felt about Christmas morning. I knocked on the door and Edward opened. "Hi Baby" he planted a kiss right in front of Jacob. "Oh god, get a room" Jacob said disgusted.

"Ooo maybe we will" Edward said.

"Hey no fighting I want this day to be perfect." They both said they're sorry's. I greeted everyone. They each opened their gifts and loved them. Emmett got a kick out of his gift, so did everyone else. I couldn't wait until they got their special gift. "Bella?"

"Yes honey" I said

"Come with me, I have a surprise" I saw that all the Cullen's knew what it was. "Okay" he led me outside and put me on his back. We ran to the meadow. The snow was beautiful there. "Okay Bella stand there"

"Okay" then all of a sudden there were beautiful Christmas lights on the trees. I dropped my jaw and started to cry. "Okay what is all this?" I wondered

"You haven't seen anything yet" oh god can't wait. He got down on one knee. "Oh my god is this what I think it is?"

"Bella Marie Swan?"

"Yes?" he pulled out a small diamond ring.

"Well you marry me?" oh god yes.

"Yes Edward, I would love to" he jumped in joy and kissed me. I can't believe it I'm going to be Bella Marie Cullen. So Edward and I ran back to the house. Everyone congratulated us. Of course Jacob was a little sad but he said thank you. I looked at the time. "Oh crap"

"What's wrong honey?" Edward asked

"Oh nothing I just forgot, I have to be somewhere"

"Oh okay"

"But I'll be back"

"Okay see you later honey" he kissed me passionately. I didn't want to leave but I had to. So I got out of the house and went to meet the mothers in the garage. I told them to stand on the porch and I'll announce them one by one to come in. I walked back into the Cullen household. "Now Edward stand here and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice stand behind him"

"What is it Bella" my soon to be husband asked.

"Well this gift kind of fell into my hands and hopefully you'll love it" I started to grin. "Edward" I said aloud and as he was wondering what it was. "Say hello to your mom" as she walked in his jaw dropped and he instantly hugged his mom. "But mom how- bella how-"

"Oh sweetie god loves how much you give to people and thought this would be a great gift for Christmas"

"Oh god mom I missed you so much, thank you Bella I love you so much" he kissed me then I had to go on. Rosalie's mom walked in and so did the rest of them. Everyone was chatting along and as I seen them talking to each other. The whole family thanked me and I was so happy to see them happy. Now as I thought about it is this Christmas that topped every other one. This had to be a Very Cullen Christmas


End file.
